When Angels Deserve To Die
by RikuHikaru06
Summary: Based on the popular song by System Of A Down. Sephiroth and Vincent love eachother, but can't tell the world. (Rated for Yaoi and slight gore)


**When Angels Deserve To Die**

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

On a cold grey morning in the Shinra Mansion, Vincent woke up to the familiar color of the inside of his coffin. He lifted the lid slowly, the cold air rushing to his cheeks and turning them to a slight rosy tint. He was alone as usual, his lover gone from many years past.

He layed there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, remembering the silvery haired warrior who shared his coffin many years ago.

_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_

Vincent sat up and looked around. There was his burgandy cloak and pistol sitting on the chair next to the coffin. He didn't feel much like getting up, and really, he wished he were dead. As he did in many years past, he wanted to die and be the anti-hero he always wanted to be.

Until the day he met Cloud Strife, and he began to save the world from the evils of Shinra. Then one night when he was all alone, he heard a noise in the bushes. He quickly grabbed his gun and aimed at the bush that was moving.

He clearly saw two bright green eyes looking at him, with a questioning glance. The figure stood up, and the silvery hair gleamed in the moonlight, nearly blinding Vincent with luminous glow.

"Sephiroth!" Vincent said with a state of shock.

"Vincent. I wanted to see you, alone." said the mako-eyed warrior.

"Why?"

"Because...well...you're different from everyone else in the group. You have a personality that shows through..."

"What are you saying?"

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, Die, _

Without a second glance, Sephiroth grabbed the raven haired man at the waist and pulled him closer to himself. Vincent dropped his gun and stared into Sephiroth's twinkling green eyes. Vincent was in a haze as they seemed to hypnotize him.

"Because...I love you, Vincent..."

And with that said, Sephiroth placed his lips upon Vincent's own, and they shared a sweet, yet lingering kiss together. Vincent layed his head on Sephiroth's shoulder, as Sephiroth rubbed Vincent's back.

"...I love you too, Sephiroth..."

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup),  
Grab a brush and put a little,  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

Vincent never told the rest of his party about that evening, so he mostly kept to himself, but he never forgot that kiss, that still sweetly tingled on his lips. He thought of Sephiroth constantly, and even dreamed over and over again about that night they shared together.

"Vinnie!" Cloud called.

"Huh...oh...What?" Vincent sat up startled.

"It's time to go get Sephiroth."

Vincent knew this day would come. Where he would have to kill the only one he loved. He thought of leaving the group to be with Sephiroth, but he knew that would lead to exile and at that time he didn't want that.

_You wanted to,  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup,  
You wanted to,  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup,  
You wanted to,  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table,  
You wanted to,_

Vincent and the rest of the group went to the Crater. They decided to split up and Vincent ended up alone again. He walked along the bottom of the crater, hoping to even just catch a glimpse of his silver haired lover one last time, before justice came to him.

Mako green eyes stared at him from a ledge above. They watched the raven haired anti-hero lovingly, and they wanted him. Sephiroth jumped down from the ledge, right in front of Vincent.

"Sephiroth!"

"Vincent. Oh my dear Vincent!"

Vincent grabbed hold of Sephiroth's waist tightly, and began to cry. Sephiroth rubbed his back and kissed his forehead gently. Vincent stared up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I love you, Sephiroth."

"I love you too."

They kissed lovingly, each kiss being more passionate then the last. Vincent finally let go of Sephiroth, and looked at him in the eyes.

"I have been ordered to kill you if I see you."

"But I thought-.."

"I know. But I have to remain loyal to my friends. I'd hate to be exiled as your lover."

"But Vincent-.."

"I'm sorry...but this is the way it has to be..."

Sephiroth turned, sighed,and walked away. Vincent ran back to the others to tell them what he saw, but yet again, he didn't tell them what he had done with Sephiroth. It pained him to see his lover die, but he had no choice.

_I don't think you trust,  
In, my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my, self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

Vincent and the group walked into the open area ahead. There stood Sephiroth, alone, masamune withdrawn, and pointing towards himself. He took one last look at Vincent.

"I love you Vincent."

Then with one great thrust, Sephiroth drove the masamune through himself. Vincent ran over to him, and layed Sephiroth's head in his lap. Vincent began crying, and holding Sephiroth close to him. Cloud and the other's watched them, with puzzled looks.

"Vincent...Vincent...remember...me..."

"I will, my love...I will...I love you too..."

And with that, Sephiroth was dead. Cloud walked over to Vincent, and placed a hand softly on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent looked up at Cloud, tears streaming down his face and neck.

"Vincent, it's better this way." Cloud said softly.

Vincent layed Sephiroth's head gently on the ground and stood up. He glared at the others with tear-filled eyes.He wipped his tears away, and walked off, leaving the group. He headed back to Shinra Mansion.

_Father, Father, Father, Father,  
Father Into your hands I commend my spirit,  
Father, into your hands,_

_Why have you forsaken me,  
In your eyes forsaken me,  
In your thoughts forsaken me,  
In your heart forsaken, me oh,_

Now, staring into the dismal dark room, Vincent contemplated meeting his lover again. He grabbed the gun next to his bed and held it to his head. Thoughts of his lover crossed his mind over and over and over again. He cocked the gun.

_Trust in my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die,  
In my self righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die._

The gun fired. Vincent lay in cold blood, dead. And, as he had hoped, he found his lover once again. Their souls intertwined together for eternity. And as they had hoped, things were happy once again.


End file.
